Riviera: The Prophecy
by trinigamer
Summary: Many years after the battle of SethRah, a new hero slowly emerges. Just read and review
1. Prologue

**Riviera:**

**The Prophecy**

**Prologue**.

* * *

"Is she dead," the maid asked.

"Yes I believe so," a man replied holding a new born baby. The conversation was taking place in an orphanage room where the doctor usually gave a checkup to the orphans. Tonight was different though as he had to deliver a poor mother's baby.

"Oh so sad," the maid replied. "The mother was so weak but I didn't know she'd pass away." The maid seemed concerned. She was so distorted by this melancholy event that took place. It was her first night in the orphanage and she had never imagined that this will take place.

"Ms. Cassandra, what shall we call the child," the doctor asked looking very calm. Cassandra tried to pick herself up. She wiped off a few tears off her face and answered his question.

"Jake if it is a boy and Mariana if it is a girl," she said with all her courage in her. "The mother told me those names before she passed away."

"Well then Jake is the boy's name," he said. He handed her the baby and Cassandra gave a faint smile.

"Here are the mother's belongings and this letter for her child" he said. "Looks like she was planning for this to happen."

Cassandra looked at a letter that was given to her. She just scanned though it and understood that the mother were writing her last words but couldn't understand the point of the letter.

"I don't understand," Cassandra said "What is Riviera and what is with these demons. Was this woman psychotic?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out," he said. "I want to check the asylums and ask if a pregnant woman escaped but the next puzzling thing is if this woman is crazy, how did she get pregnant?"

"Is she really crazy," Cassandra asked.

"I don't know but if you help me, I can maybe find family or friends of the woman." The doctor answered. "This child's mother, for the very little time I've know her in this room, is very strong and brave. How could she be mad!"

Cassandra looked at the child with pity. Growing up without a mother is not an easy thing. She had experience with a drunken father and never getting ahead in life. She finally did something with her life by taking courses in cooking and child care. These things got her a job in this place called St Michael's Orphanage.

The doctor placed a sheet gently over the woman covering her body.

"I'll call an ambulance to pick her up," he said and left the room briskly.

Cassandra watched the new born baby in her arms. The baby was crying and moving its little arms in its new world.

"I will make sure nothing bad happens to you," she said. "You'll have a good live with lots of friends and I will be always there for you."

Cassandra picked up the letter again and read it through. She looked at baby Jake and said, "This boy is destined to do many great things according to this letter. I really wonder if it is true"


	2. The Beginning

Thanks for the reviews. I will try to work on my punctuation and my spelling as you all advised me. This is my first story at Fanfiction so bear with me. Well I didn't say it in the first chapter so I will say it now. This story is about what I think will happen many years after Ein. So to those reading enjoy

**Riviera:**

**The Prophecy**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Beginning

* * *

**

It was a cold, winter night. The air was filled with dry freezing air that can cause your lips to crack. A woman was waking briskly on the pavement with a bag of groceries, hurrying to get back home. She was about 4 feet tall and was wearing a thick black coat and long pants in the same colour. She had nice simple features; a nice face, nice legs, you know what I mean. She argued to herself, cursing God knows whom, in the blistering cold.

"I can't believe it" she said angrily to herself, "it about 30 degrees F and they sent me out like if they don't give a care in a world to buy some stupid groceries." She finally reached her destination and began fumbling for the right key for the door.

"I swear I will never do such a thing again," she mumbled, "15 years, 15 years and this is what I get." She finally opened the door to step in a dark, warm room.

"What happened is there an electric outage?" she said, "the heater is still working, what kind of prank is this." She fumbled in the dark for a switch when she got the shock of her life.

"SURPRISE!!!" She fell on the floor hold heart and tried to catch her breath. Then she simply laughed to find out it was only a room full with children and her fellow workers which was fully decorated with streamers and a large banner saying "THANK YOU FOR 15 YEARS"

"Hey you O.K. Casey." A young boy approached her to help her off the floor. He had dirty, brown hair and was long and lean. He practically had known Casey all his life since he was a baby. He'd rather call her his mother but she will just say, "just call me Casey O.K." Being the kind hearted young man he was he decided to throw a party for her 15 years working at the orphanage. He planned all of this work just after his 15th birthday.

"You are so evil," she exclaimed, "if I was only 90 I would have been dead already." She got up from the floor with the help of the exuberant 15-year-old boy. She stood up, still shaken by the shock of her life, looking at her own surprise party.

"It was all Jake's idea," a girl said from the crowd, "he organized everything with the help of us." Casey gave a wide smile. A tear came trickling down her face thinking of what to say. She turned to Jake and gave him a hug.

"Hey, this is for you," Jake said, "no tear, come on who would cry at a party." She let out a laugh and dried up all her tears. Jake simply said "Thank you for you 15 years Cassandra Meadows."

* * *

The party went on till midnight. Many of the maids were a little angry at the time the children were going to bed but still Jake did a good job. They played games, they talked about their experience with Cassandra; both maids and children and they ate a full meal. Soon after everyone was tucked in their bed happily thinking of the good time they had. Cassandra was very pleased that night to see how Jake had mature so fast. She remembered him making his first steps and saying his first work. She remembered him doing plenty mischief when he was a child and also making his first friends. Cassandra walked into Jake's room who was already in his bed. 

"Jake, you still up." Jake rolled over to see Cassandra over his bedside.

"Hey you know I don't need a kiss goodnight you know, I'm old for that now." Cassandra smiled, "No I wish I could but I really need to talk to you," she answered, "I think you should sit up for this. Jake quickly jumped up and sat next to Cassandra.

"So what so important tonight," Jake said with a yawn. Cassandra just watched him and began to think, "_It has already been 15 years. Is this the right time to tell him or not." _

"Hey earth to Cassandra, what going on come on you can tell me anything," Jake said. Cassandra just took a deep breath, "_Oh where to start."_

She held his hand in hers and began to talk.

"You have known me for 15 years right." Cassandra replied.

"Yeah literally all my life," Jake replied in an obvious manner.

"And you will not get angry at anything I do or say right" she asked again.

"O.K. you are beginning to sc-" he began but was cut off by Cassandra.

"PLEASE," she shouted, "just answer the question"

"Yes, yes I will not get angry or turn away from you. You are like a mother to me." Cassandra began to cry. Jake put his arm around her and tried to comfort her. Jake seem very worried about the sudden emotions coming from Cassandra.

"Come on catch yourself," he said, "come on tell me what's going on."

She composed herself and then started to explain.

"Well it's about 15 years ago," she said, "it's about your mother."

Jake's suddenly became numb. He tried to say something but he only had a blank expression on his face.

"Remember I told you your mother died giving birth to you," she asked.

"Yes but what more you haven't told me," Jake said with a serious voice. Cassandra knew what he was thinking. All that was going though his mind was the wish of seeing his mother face to face. Of course that was the wish of every orphan child but he knew for a fact he could never see her because his biological mother is dead.

"Please," he said, "I don't want to hear anymore; she's dead and there is nothing more to say."

Cassandra only smiled at his statement and said, "That's where you are wrong." There was a long pause. It took him a while to established what she said. Jake looked up with a small hope in his heart believing his mother was alive but Cassandra only took out a piece of paper and said, "This is what she left you, a letter concerning your destiny." Jake look at her in a weird way, not understanding what she means.

"Um, destiny? What is this about?" Jake asked

"Just read it and see," she said. Jake held the letter in his hands and began to read.

_To my dear child,_

_I am sorry for not telling you this face to face. You see you are destined to follow the footsteps of Ein our hero and savior who defeated the powerful Seth-Rah in battle with the help of four of his greatest friends to protect the land of Riviera. Many years have passed since that great battle but evil returned slowly to Riviera over the period of 1000 years but hope rang though the ears of the Sprites, the people of Riviera. An old wise man, respected thoughout Riviera, said that evil will come again and Riviera will be covered in darkness and the land will be run by demons of every kind. This can only be prevented by a descendant of the great hero, Ein. He will come with the lost sword the Grim Angel and banished evil once again to the depths of hell. Arthas, an evil necromander, heard of this and immediately chased your father to the end of the earth. Even though he was killed, I held the only chance of life for Riviera. I was 4 months pregnant with you my child and was continually running from Arthas. I finally came here to Earth, weak and beaten. This will be my first and last words to you. Please believe me my child. Go to Riviera and finally live your destiny. Please, my child, for the safety of Riviera._

_Your Mother_

_Susanna Einjancer_

Jake looked at the letter again and read it though again. He was completely dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do or say. Cassandra patted him on the back and said, "I was your mother for 15 years and I never lied to you. This woman, your real mother, wanted the best from you. On that night she was praying that you, her child, would be save and protected from all harm. Just think about what this letter is telling you. It is your life so do what you want to do."

Jake only replied with a nod. He still was speachless from the letter. Cassandra left the room with concern.

"Will you be all right?" Cassandra asked.

"I have a million and one questions to ask you but many of them you won't know the answer to," Jake said. He seem as if his own life changed in one minute.

"It's late, we will talk in the morning, good night Jake," Cassandra replied

"Yeah good night," Cassandra slowly closed the door and the room gradually became darker. He lied in his bed thinking about his real mother. "Who am I actually? What can I do?" He eventually fell asleep with the thought of Riviera in his mind.

Read and Review as always


End file.
